Circle Of Life
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: when Benny finds Simba a lost young lion cub that shows up in his town he vows that he will help him get home along the way they form a unbreakable bond with each other but will the lion cub go back home or will he stay with the spellmaster forever?
1. Chapter 1

Benny was walking home when he saw a little golden lion cub on the ground. He looked surprised and bent down to the lion's level.

Hey little guy Benny said. Where did you come from?

I'm from the Pride Lands! the lion suddenly said. Benny's eyes widened.

Woah you just talked! he exclaimed.

Sorry the lion said. I'm used to talking to other animals where I'm from.

You're in Whitechapel this isn't even weird Benny joked. So don't worry little guy I'll help you get home and back to your family. Um do you have a name or something. or is that just not a lion thing.

I'm Simba the lion said.

Nice to meet you Simba I'm Benny Weir. As I said you're in Whitechapel. He held his hand out and helped him up. Simba placed his paw in Benny's hand rather sadly. Benny looked at him concerned.

Are you okay? he asked. "What's wrong?

I can't go back home he whispered.

because I killed my dad. His death was my fault. My Uncle Scar told me to run away and never return to my home.

I'm so sorry Benny said. "How did your dad die?

My dad died from a wildebeest stampede

* * *

_Simba was walking towards his dad's fallen body and tried to wake him up._

_Dad? he asked placing a paw on him. Dad come on_

_He continued to try and wake up Mufasa but he wouldn't get up._

_Dad we gotta go home he said in a broken voice, but to his avail nothing happened. Simba looked up._

_Somebody anybody! he yelled. Please help me!  
_

_His screams died down and he began to cry. He walked back to his dad's dead body and laid down next to him under his paw sobbing. He wanted his dad to get up and tell him everything was okay but that wasn't the case._

_Suddenly he saw Scar walk up to him._

_Simba he said looking at his position what have you done?_

_There was a wildebeest stampede and he tried to save me. It was an accident i didn't mean for it to happen! Simba stammered and began to cry harder. Scar looked at him holding back a smug smile._

_Oh of course you didn't no one ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive Scar said to Simba who began to sob harder what will your mother think?_

_What am I going to do? Simba asked helplessly looking up at him._

_Run away Simba Scar said. Run away and never return._

* * *

So that's what happened Simba said to Benny.

I'm so sorry Benny said feeling as sad as he was. I had no idea.

He looked at Simba who was still quiet. He then began thinking about something and when he did he broke into a smile.

You know we don't need to talk about that kind of stuff right now Simba. i could cheer you up if you would like.

Like what? Simba asked.

Well check this out! Benny said as he held out his hand and said a spell under his breath. His hand glowed and Simba looked at the tiny magically created flame that opened and closed in the palm of his hand.

Wow that's amazing Benny! Simba said. "How can you do that?.

I'm a spellmaster Benny exclaimed.

What's a spellmaster?.

It basically means I am a wizard and can do spells Benny explained to him.

So you can say anything and it appears in your hand? he asked excitedly. Benny nodded enamoured by his enthusiasm.

Simba purred in excitement but it turned into a yawn. Benny looked at his watch and his eyes widened as he quickly sweeped the lion off his feet.

You know it's getting late and my grandma is probably wondering where I am right now Benny whispered beginning to realize that the cub was starting to fall asleep. I will see if i can explain this.

Simba sleepily nuzzled into Benny's chest purring softly. Benny smiled and began to make his way home.

* * *

Benny made it to the front door opening it with his free hand and walked in. Evelyn was standing in the middle of the hall and she did not look too happy.

Benny Weir do you know what time it is? Evelyn scolded.

I'm sorry grandma I got held up because I had a bit of a situation Benny explained. "But it's all good now.

What's that?! Evelyn exclaimed looking at the sleeping lion in Benny's arms.

Oh this is Simba my new lion friend. He has to stay with us because he doesn't really have anywhere else to go. I promised I would try and help him but he needs a place to stay for now. can he stay with us?.

Why can't he go home? He's a lion a wild animal how did he end up here?.

I'm not sure Benny said but that doesn't matter. He was banished from his home for no good reason, and he truly is kind.

Well in that case we can keep him here until he finds somewhere to go Evelyn agreed. Benny's eyes lit up.

Really? Benny asked.

Yep Evelyn replied. Benny grinned.

Thank you so much, grandma! he said kissing her cheek and heading upstairs with Simba in his arms. He placed Simba gently on the bed and he began to yawn waking up slowly. He then looked up at Benny who sat down at the edge of the bed.

Who was that? he asked him curiously.

That was my grandmother and she said you can stay with us!

Really? Simba said and Benny nodded. Simba grinned, and said Yay! Thank you so much!

Anytime Benny said. For now let's try to get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day for you. I can't wait until you meet my friends their supernatural too my best friend Ethan Morgan is a seer and my other friends Sarah Erica and Rory are vampires!.

Wow! Simba said tiredly. "Are they nice? he asked.

Oh yeah you're going to love them.

I hope so.

You will trust me he reassured him. "Anyway let's get some sleep.

Benny crawled into his bed and Simba laid down beside him and purred. He smiled at him and cuddled beside the lion as they shut their eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Benny and Simba woke up and got out of bed. He went downstairs with Simba trailing behind him.

Let's go Benny Evelyn said as she handed him his backpack and his lunch.

Thanks grandma he said.

Have a great day at school Benny she replied.

Benny and Simba both left the house and Simba looked up at Benny.

So Benny what's school? the lion asked. "What's it like?.

Well it's kind of a place where you learn stuff so you can grow up and be responsible and take on the world one day Benny explained and Simba's eyes widened.

Really? Simba said in awe. "Wow that's cool.

I can't wait until you meet my friends Simba! You're gonna love them Benny said happily as they both walked down the sidewalk.

So Simba tell me about yourself Tell me about your life I mean before you ended up here Benny said curiously.

Well I grew up in the Pride Lands My dad was the king and my mom's the queen. One day when I grow up i'm gonna be King but since I ran away I don't know what to do now Simba said sadly as he looked at the ground. Benny looked at him with concern and he picked him up off the ground. He held him in arms.

It's okay Simba Benny said softly I'll take care of you and you won't be alone. You have me.

Simba looked with tears in his eyes. Really? he asked.

Really Benny replied.

Benny and Simba made it to the school. Benny let Simba walk on the ground and smiled.

Well Simba welcome to Whitechapel High Benny explained as they stood at the doorway to the school. Simba looked up in awe at the building.

Wow Benny. This is amazing he said. Let's go inside.

They both walked in the door and started walking through the halls. Ethan Sarah Erica and Rory suddenly came up to them with big smiles and he quickly told Simba to hide behind him.

So Benny what's the big news you had to tell us? Rory asked him. Benny grinned.

Well Rory you're not gonna believe this but I found a lion cub and now he's living with me and grandma Benny explained. He motioned Simba to come out but he stayed behind his legs.

It's okay Simba. They won't hurt you Benny said softly. Simba lowered his paws from his face and looked at Benny's friends.

Say hi Simba Benny said sweetly.

Hi everyone Simba said to them. Ethan Sarah Rory and Erica looked shocked.

Wow that lion just talked! Rory said excitedly. Cool!.

But Erica was not happy. She said angrily No you dork! It's not cool! Somehow this weird animal came to our world and is now living with the wizard dork.

Benny looked at Erica in shock.

You have to take it back home Benny. It doesn't belong here.

No Erica! Benny yelled back. "Okay first of all he's a he not a it. He doesn't have a home because he got banned from his home in the wild. He had to run away so I took him in because he had nowhere else to go. I wasn't going to just leave him to die okay Erica?! So just drop it please!

Benny stood there in silence. Erica huffed.

Whatever Erica said as she walked off. Benny looked at the cub.

Don't worry about her Simba Benny said to calm him down. Erica will come around that's just how she is.

Okay Benny. I was just worried that I made her really mad Simba said shyly.

Don't worry buddy. You didn't Benny said. He then faced his friends and said Sorry guys.

It's okay Benny. You're just looking out for your friend and that's cool Ethan said.

So Benny he's really a lion Sarah asked.

Yep he sure is Benny answered proudly.

That's so cool! she said. Well little Simba I'm Sarah.

Nice to meet you Sarah Simba chirped.

Hey little guy! I'm Rory! Nice to meet you Rory said excitedly. Ethan smiled And I'm Ethan! he said.

So you guys are really vampires and seers? Simba asked.

Who told you that? Ethan asked. Simba frowned.

Benny did.

Everyone looked at him with an annoyed look.

What? Benny said as they stared at him. Simba shook his head with a small smile.

Can I see some of your powers? he asked excitedly.

Well Ethan said and Simba frowned.

Please? he begged. Ethan sighed giving in.

Put your paw in my hand Ethan instructed.

Why? Simba asked.

Just do it okay? Simba nodded and put his paw in Ethan's open hand.

Ethan's eyes suddenly glowed white and his vision began.

_Mufasa was on the cliff and tried to climb up when Scar looked down at him._

_SCAR! Mufasa yelled. Brother! Help me!_

_Scar grabbed his paws and whispered in his ear._

_Long live the king __S__car said as he let go of his brother. He fell back into the thundering stampede._

_Ahhh! Mufasa cried out._

_No! Simba yelled as he watched his father fall to his death._

Woah Ethan said as he was thrown out of his vision.

Well Ethan what did you see? Benny asked him.

Nothing Benny it's okay he said not wanting to worry him. He then realized why Simba ran away his uncle killed his brother and blamed Simba for it.

Ethan felt sad for Simba. Sarah frowned.

Are you okay Ethan? Sarah asked him.

What? he said distracted. Oh yeah I'm fine.

Anyway on to me Rory said as he flashed his fangs.

Ahh! Simba yelled out as he jumped back. He's gonna bite me!

No no Simba it's okay Benny explained. Rory's not gonna bite you. He's a good vampire.

Sorry Benny. I thought he was gonna suck my blood Simba said.

Don't worry he's not Benny chuckled. "He can't even hurt a fly.

And I would show you what I could do Sarah added in, "but I'm a vampire too so it's all good.

You guys are so cool Simba said happily. I'm glad I met you guys. You seem like really good friends of Benny's.

Benny rolled his eyes.

We are Simba Ethan said. We've known Benny for a long time.

Suddenly Simba felt sad. He began to miss the Pride Lands and his childhood friend Nala.

Simba you okay? Benny asked.

What? Oh yeah I'm fine Simba said.

You sure?

Yep.

Okay see you later Simba! Rory chirped and he Ethan and Sarah went off to class.

Your friends seem nice Simba said.

Yep they sure are. See I knew you would love them! Benny said happily.

I sure do Simba said. Though I hope Erica likes me too.

Don't worry she'll come around eventually Benny said reassuringly. The bell rang and they went to class.

* * *

When school ended hours later Benny and Simba were about to go home when Chase Clawford walked towards them and slammed his fist in his locker.

Hey nerd Chase said grabbing Benny violently.

Owww what's that for?! Benny yelped. "What's your problem?!.

Are you stupid?! Chase growled. "I saw you come onto my girlfriend in science class. Stay away from her!.

I was just helping her with last night's homework! Benny said wincing at the pain. "I was just trying to be nice and she was coming on to me! If anything you should be talking to her so get off me!.

Watch it nerd Simba looked terrified as he watched Benny get slammed in the locker. He suddenly felt really angry and couldn't think of anything but saving Benny.

Stay away from my friend! Simba growled as he jumped and clawed at Chase.

Simba what are you doing? He'll hurt you! Benny cried out as Chase dropped him on the ground and walked towards Simba

Don't worry I can take him with no trouble at all Simba whispered and Benny looked horrified. Simba roared and Chase hissed.

What's this stupid cat doing?! Get him off me!.

Simba growled again and hissed jumping off his back and going in front of Benny protectively. He roared again but it was quieter. Chase smirked.

Aw little _stupid_ kitty can't fight. Guess your pet can't save you now Weir Chase teased. Simba smiled smugly.

Oh yeah? Watch me I am the King of the Jungle!

He roared loudly and it sent Chase flying out of the school. Simba then around to face Benny.

Are you okay Benny? Simba asked. Benny just looked shocked.

Are you alright? he asked again.

What? Oh yeah I'm fine Benny said standing up. I'm just surprised. I mean where did that big roar come from?

Well Simba explained that big mean bully was picking on you and I didn't like it. I guess I just got protective of you.

Thanks Simba. I really appreciate it Benny said as he rubbed Simba's head. He purred.

I'll always protect you because you're my friend Simba said.

Me too Benny replied. Let's go home.

He picked Simba up in his arms. Simba began to cuddle up against Benny's chest as they began to go back to Benny's house.


	3. Chapter 3

As Benny and Simba were walking back home Benny stopped in his tracks.

You know thanks for saving me back at school Simba. I really appreciate it.

It's no big deal Benny Simba said with a smile. I know that you would do the same for me.

I would Benny said with a smile. Anyway if you want to know some stuff about me all you need to know is that I'm just a normal teenager spellmaster who has friends and lives in a supernatural town.

Wow Benny that's kind of crazy but sweet! Simba said excitedly. I mean I'm sure you get tired of fighting bad guys but at least you have something to do!.

Yeah I guess you're right Benny said.

So Simba Benny asked how did you end up here anyway?.

I don't know Simba answered. One minute I'm running away out of the gorge and then this light appeared. I walked through it and I ended up here.

Wow that's quite a problem Benny chuckled. But don't worry buddy. Like I said I'll help you.

Thanks Benny. You've helped me a lot so far. Getting to meet your awesome friends and showing me your school to taking me in I should be thanking you Simba replied. Benny smiled.

No problem Simba. Happy to do it.

Thanks Benny.

Benny and Simba walked in silence until they finally made it back home.

Well we're here Benny said as he opened the door. Evelyn was in the kitchen and noticed the two walk in.

Hello Benny and Simba! Evelyn greeted them. How was school today? she asked.

It was fine Benny replied. i might take a shower if that's cool. I'll be down in half an hour.

He walked up the stairs into the bathroom and took off his outfit and began taking a shower. Simba wandered into Benny's room looking around at everything his action figures his comics his photos of him when he was younger with a younger version of Ethan beside him. Simba smiled, and he suddenly heard the water running Benny must be taking a shower.

He decided to take a nap and wait for Benny to come back. He hopped on Benny's bed and as he curled up he began to drift off into a dream filled slumber.

* * *

_Simba was running as he heard a voice calling for him._

_Simba! Simba help me! Simba stopped running and turned around to see Benny hanging onto the edge of a cliff with a herd wildebeest below him._

_Benny! Simba yelled as he ran to grab onto him with his paw._

_Suddenly he heard evil laughter above him. He looked up and saw his uncle Scar. Simba gasped in horror._

_In one swift motion he turned back around and reached out his paw for Benny to take._

_Benny just a little farther! Simba said as he reached his paw out to Benny. They almost touched when Scar grabbed onto Simba._

_Ahhh! Simba screamed._

_Gotcha! Scar said in an evil voice. You trust me don't you?_

_Simba then looked down and saw Benny began to slip down the rock wall and into the stampede. The last thing Simba heard him cry out was his name._

_No! Simba yelled. He looked up at Scar and growled __Scar just kept laughing evilly, and suddenly Simba realized that he was on the cliff as well and Scar was going to throw him off too._

_then Scar let him go as he fell._

_No! Simba yelled before he hit the ground._

_BOOM!_

* * *

Simba then woke up and was breathing heavily. He looked around the room with tears in his eyes he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly he heard the water shut off and realized that Benny was done taking a shower. Simba got off Benny's bed and ran into the bathroom.

Benny! Simba yelled and entered the steamy washroom. Benny then turned around as he heard Simba's voice. He yelped.

Simba what are you doing in here?! Benny was relieved that he was wearing a towel. Simba blushed.

Sorry Benny Simba said his face turning red. It's just that I had a nightmare and I needed to see you so I could feel better. I'm sorry if I bothered you.

Benny's face softened as he understood. It's okay Simba. Come here.

Benny knelt down on the ground and Simba went into his arms.

Now what was your bad dream about? Benny asked. Simba sighed.

Well I dreamt that there was another stampede but you died instead of my dad. It was horrible! Simba cried. Benny held him tighter.

It's okay Simba. It's okay. I'm here, and I'll never leave you alright? I'll always be here with you.

Really? Simba asked.

I promise Benny he said and stood up. He was about to take off his towel and change when he saw Simba's wide eyes staring at him. Benny smiled nervously.

Would you mind turning around? Benny asked. Simba blushed.

Oh yeah sorry Simba said turning around. Five minutes later Benny gave him permission to turn around and Simba saw that he was fully dressed. Simba smiled.

Wow Benny you look good! he said happily. Benny beamed.

Thanks little buddy. Benny ruffled Simba on the head. Let's go to my room! I can show you some video games!

Okay! Simba said excitedly, and the two went back to Benny's room.

* * *

Evelyn was putting stuff away as she went past Benny's bedroom door. She peeked in and saw Benny and Simba cuddled up together on the bed sleeping soundly. She smiled and shut the door letting the two sleep.


End file.
